


Autopsy

by Purple_Muse



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Drama, M/M, Psychological Horror, evil doctor - Freeform, is he dreaming?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Muse/pseuds/Purple_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know what fascinates me the most, Agent DiNozzo? Survival. Why is it that some people have the potential to rise above great adversity when faced with deadly situations, while others are figuratively dragged into the pits of Hell until they finally decide that having their name engraved on a marble stone is better than trying to fight for survival?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autopsy

**Author's Note:**

> The italics are flashbacks.

 

"Do you know what fascinates me the most, Agent DiNozzo? Survival. Why is it that some people have the potential to rise above great adversity when faced with deadly situations, while others are figuratively dragged into the pits of Hell until they finally decide that having their name engraved on a marble stone is better than trying to fight for survival? 

Dr. Matthew Chen pulled open a drawer and rummaged through it. Pulling out a voice recorder, he clipped it to the collar of his shirt and switched it on. 

"I mean, take you for a example. Now, I've prorused your medical file and my, isn't it a fascinating read! Pushed out of planes, diving into rivers, car crashes - the list goes on. But it wasn't until I read the words 'Yersinia Pestis' that I knew you were someone special."

Chen approached the autopsy table and gazed down at his almost paralysed victim through dark, soulless eyes. Tony returned the gaze, blinking his green eyes, the only part of his body he could move without any real effort; the rest of him felt weak and lethargic.

Despite that, Tony put as much anger and defiance into the gaze that he could though it was, admittedly, tinged with fear as well. 

"Has it ever occurred to you how many studies have been done just to find the best place to sit on a plane in order to survive an air crash? Yet to my knowledge, no study has ever been able to agree upon a final decision. But you see, I think...I think that it's not the science or the situation that determines whether a person lives or dies, but the person themselves. There's something inside us, I don't know if it's up here" - he tapped Tony on the forehead - "or in here" - he placed his hand over Tony's chest, feeling the agent's rapid heartbeat below his palm - "but I intend to find out." 

He took his hand away and moved it to the collar of his shirt, checking that his voice recorder; this was going to be a vital study and he couldn't afford to miss anything. 

"Experiment 003, full name Anthony D. DiNozzo - middle name unknown - height, 6ft 2in, gender; male. I apprehended said subject in Rock Creek Park on my way back from my shift at Washington University Hospital. A colleague of mine had mentioned to me that the subject had phoned, asking about my whereabouts during my two previous experiments. I was intrigued because I had vaguely heard the name before in the medical field, so I decided to look the subject up and that was where I discovered his remarkable past of survival. However, it was only by my good fortune that i happened upon him in the park. It was an opportunity for which I am very grateful and it will now not go to waste."

He grasped Tony's chin in his finger tips. Tony rapidly and attempted to wrench his head away, but his skull felt like lead and he remained almost motionless.

Chen tilted his head up slightly. 

"Subject has small scar situated on the chin, possibly as a result of a childhood incident." He moved Tony's head to the left. "No distinguishing marks visible on the subject's right facial." He turned Tony's head to the opposite side. "The left facial also remains clear of any physical markings."

Moving his hands down to Tony's neck, Matthew Chen put his fingertips to the SFA's throat and pressed lightly.

"Subject shows no physical markings along the neck area, such as birthmarks, scars or contusions. He does, however, have a couple of small pinpricks from where I injected him during his apprehension."

Chen moved downwards again, carefully lifting up Tony's left hand and expecting it on both sides, including under the finger nails. Tony followed the movements with his eyes, still the only part of his body that he could really move.

"The subect's left hand shows signs of..."

************

_....defensive wounds, Jethro; this poor girl clearly struggled for survival."_

_Doctor Donald - Ducky - Mallard gently lay down the hand of his latest temporary resident back onto the autopsy table and adjusted his glasses._

_"Alas though, I'm afraid that no amount of defence could have saved this corporal."_

_Tony cocked his head to the side as his eyes scanned the body in the autopsy table from head to toe._

_"What do you mean Duck?"_

_In response Ducky carefully tilted the body's head to one side, exposing the left side of the neck. He pointed to a tiny pinprick mark._

_"Corporal Marsh was injected with an, as yet, unknown substance. I have sent some blood samples to Abigail, citing great urgency. However, if I had to take a guess, I would say that it's either a sedative or a paralysing agent. The poor girl wouldn't have been able to fight back even if she'd wanted to."_

_"Did Abby say how long the results would take?" Gibbs asked._

_"Hmm, well I sent them to here this morning, so of you're fortunate she may have something for you."_

_Gibbs turned to Tony and jerked his head towards the door._

_His partner in both work and life needed no other indication as to what Gibbs was asking him to do._

_"I'll see you back up in the bullpen, Boss, let's discover what mystical enigmas our mistress of the dark has managed to uncover."_

_He stepped out of the autopsy doors and into the corridor._

_"DiNozzo?" Gibbs called out._

_"Yeah, Boss?" Tony poked his head back in the doorway._

_"Don't forget our 'mistress of the dark's' Caf-Pow!"_

_"Wouldn't dream of it Boss, wouldn't dream of it."_

_Ducky chuckled fondly as the younger man disappeared again._

_"Something humorous, Duck?"_

_"Nothing at all, Jethro." The Medical Examiner turned back to his task of examining Corporal Lara Marsh's body. "Tell me, how are you and Anthony getting on at home?"_

_"We 're getting on just fine, Duck." Gibbs shrugged his shoulders even as a tiny smirk curved the corners of his lips. If Ducky hadn't been watching his good friend out of the corner of his eye he would have missed it._

_"I'm glad, Jethro, you and Anthony deserve some happiness in your lives. Why, your relationship reminds me of the time when I..."_

**************

"...am going to take the subject's fingerprints now."

Doctor Chen moved over to his desk from where he had picked up his voice recorder earlier. Opening up the middle drawer, he lifted out an inking plate as well as the card he was going to press the prints on to. Said card had already been marked into different sections in order to take each individual print.

He moved back to the autopsy table and placed the inking plate down on it. Chen then lifted up Tony's right hand and took hold of the agent's thumb, pressing the bulb of it onto the inking plate before transferring the fingerprint onto the card. He then repeated the process with the 

fingers before moving around to the opposite side of the table and going through the process again with Tony's left hand. 

"Subject's fingerprints will be kept as part of my personal record. They may indeed prove useful for further investigation." 

After he had collected the printings and filed them away, Chen pulled out a large magnifying glass and turned back towards Tony.

The Senior Field Agent followed the doctor with his eyes, as his pupils began to dilate with fear. He wasn't stupid man and a feeling of helplessness was starting to overwhelm him, even if he couldn't really feel anything else.

"I am now going to complete a more detailed examination of the subject ."

Doctor Chen scanned Tony's body with his magnifying glass, starting with the top his head and working his way slowly down the torso and legs.

"The subject 'a torso shows a small amount of scarring, most likely from his years of police work, an unsurprisingly dangerous field of employment, therefore these markings come as no big reveal. There is also some blood under the subject's fingernail on his left hand, however that can be put down to his struggle during the kidnapping."

Moving back up to Tony' head, Chen cupped his jaw and prised the agent's mouth open peering inside.

"The subject's dental work appears to be in good health, though there a one or two fillings. I will now X-ray the subject's body for signs of broken bones and to get a better idea of his internal workings."

Chen moved over to the corner of the room where he kept his portable X-ray machine and wheeled it over to the side of the autopsy table. The machine was white in colour with an extending arm, which the doctor manoeuvred until it was above Tony's upper chest. He activated the machine and then studied the screen as internal shots of Tony's chest appeared. 

"Subject 003's heart appears to be in healthy shape, however the lungs show signs of heavy scarring; primarily a result of his encounter with Y-Pestis back in 2005. This disease - and the subject's subsequent survival of it - are the reasons that I have chosen Agent DiNozzo for my experimentation."

The doctor moved the X-ray machine down slightly, allowing it to produce images of Tony's lower abdomen, which was expanding and then contracting with every breath the agent took.

The x-rays revealed that Tony's spleen and intestines were also in good shape - though his appendix had been removed at some point. Chen removed the X-ray machine and replaced it back in the corner of the room. He picked up a camera from his desk and placed the strap around his neck. 

"I am now going to take photographic images of the subject's body, which will be kept on record for further investigation and evidence."

Lifting the camera to his eye, Chen began taking pictures of Tony's body.

Unable to turn his head away from the bright flash, Tony could only close his eyes and pray to a god that was apparently screwing with him to help...

************

_"....me out here Abs, you got anything?"_

_The resident goth spun on black heels, pigtails whipping to the side with the movement, before racing over to her friend/ surrogate brother and enveloping him in one if her engulfing embraces._

_"Tony! What brings you to my dark fortress?"_

_Carefully prising the younger woman off of him Tony took a step back, put his right hand against his chest, lifted his left hand - which was holding Abby's Caf-Pow! and raised his eyes to the ceiling._

_"I, Anthony - middle name I will not mention - DiNozzo have come to seek the wisdom of the one they call Abigail Scuito."_

_Abby leaned her head to one side and smiled slyly._

_"And what have you to offer the great Abigail Scuito in return for her wisdom?"_

_Tony took a slight bow and held out the cup of Caf-Pow!_

_"I offer this delicious beverage as a token of my appreciation in hope that you give the answers that I seek."_

_The scientist took the Caf-Pow! and sipped the straw before licking her lips at the taste._

_"Your offering has been accepted."_

_Tony smiled, "Excellent, so....what do you have, Abby?"_

_Abby frowned in return._

_"Not much I'm afraid. The fingerprint didn't match anyone in the database. However, I tested the blood samples Ducky sent me and they came back positive for LSD and a paralysing agent - not enough to cause death by asphyxiation, but enough to cause a genuine weakness of the skeletal muscles; the corporal would have been almost completely paralysed."_

_Tony cringed slightly, before leaning forward and kissing Abby on the cheek._

_"Thanks Abs."_

_"You're welcome. Hey, you wanna go bowling with me tonight, you and Gibbs? Sister Rosita really misses you."_

_Tony turned in the doorway if the lab and shrugged apologetically._

_"Sorry my goth princess, Gibbs and I are sanding his boat tonight."_

_Abby's lips curled up slightly and she winked._

_"Ahh, doing some 'woodworking' are ya, I gotcha. Just try not to go into too much detail when you tell me all about it. I may be a kinky woman somewhat, but even I have my line."_

_The SFA shook his head in fond exasperation just as his cell phone vibrated in his jacket pocket._

_"Abby, you slept with Tim in coffin, I think it's safe to say that...hey, Boss...what...you're kidding...no Boss...be right up."_

_Tony closed his cell and frowned._

_"Another body's been found. Rock Creek Park - no surprises there. Sorry Abs, I have to go, hopefully we'll bring something back for you."_

_Abby nodded at him and waved her hand towards the door._

_"Go, I'll be right here. Good luck Tony, bring me back some juicy evidence; a hair, more fingerprints or a blood..."_

**************

"...sample will now be taken of the subject." Matthew Chen produced an unopened syringe and a pressure cuff. He wrapped the cuff around Tony's right bicep and tightened the pressure, allowing the veins in Tony's arm to become more pronounced. The doctor then uncapped the syringe and stuck the needle at an angle into a vein in the agent's upper arm. 

After producing two more vials of blood, Chen turned his back to Tony and rummaging around in one of the drawers of the desk. After a couple of minutes he turned around again and Tony could see what he was holding; the scalpel glinted in the dim light of the room. 

"I will now make a Y incision in the subject's torso."

Chen leant over the helpless agent, who gazed at him with wide pleading eyes.

"Please...please don't do this..," the plea came out in nothing but a whisper, but in the silence of the room it was the loudest sound produced.

It was a plea that went ignored. 

Matthew Chen placed the scalpel at the top of Tony's chest and sliced downwards. Tony let out a small horrified gasp as his weakened muscles struggled to get away from the onslaught. Precious life fluid began to ooze from the deep wound, coating the agent's chest a deep hue of crimson. 

As Tony's eyes began to glaze over and close with pain, fatigue and death, Chen removed the bloody scalpel and placed it in his jacket pocket. He then pulled back Tony's skin to reveal his inner organs.

"Now, let's see what..."

***********

_"...have we got here, Duck?"_

_The ME looked up at the silver haired agent standing over him._

_"Well Jethro, I would have to estimate that this poor fellow died in the same manner as our corporal, though of course I will have to perform my autopsy before I give you any positive results."_

_Tony approached the duo._

_"I spoke to Metro, Boss, body has been identified as Petty Officer Peter Radley. McGee's collecting evidence as we speak and the crime scene photos have been completed by yours truly._

_Gibbs gave a curt nod._

_"Good, get the body back to autopsy Duck, we'll follow as soon we've finished with the crime scene."_

_"Very well Jethro, come Mr. Palmer, the autopsy room awaits us once again."_

_"Sure thing Doctor Mallard," Jimmy Palmer helped his mentor lift the body into the back of the mortuary van._

_As the vehicle drove away, Tony turned back to the crime scene._

_"You almost done over there, McEvidence?" he shouted._

_The technical genius straightened up from where he had been collecting evidence and bagging it._

_"I am now," he replied, moving to stand beside his boss and SFA._

_"Find anything useful McGee?" Gibbs demanded to know._

_"Not a lot, Boss," McGee answered. "The body's been out here a few days; a lot of important evidence has probably been washed away in that rainstorm we had" - he noticed Gibbs' icy glare - "uh, but, I did manage to collect a couple of foreign hair samples and a cigarette butt." McGee held up a couple of evidence bags as proof._

_The lead agent grunted, though his eyes softened slightly._

_"It'll have to do. Take it to Abby when we get back, hopefully she'll be able to split this case open and..."_

**************

Having pulled the skin back from Tony's now still body, Chen picked up a large pair of pliers and with strength and precision efficiently cracked the agent's ribs, allowing him better access to Tony's upper organs.

Taking another empty syringe, Chen produced an extra blood sample straight from Tony's heart. 

"The subject's heart appears to be strong and healthy, excluding the fact that it has ceased beating. The lungs - unsurprisingly - show signs of scarring from the Y-Pestis and - most likely - other pulmonary illnesses such as Bronchitis."

Moving back Tony's heart, the doctor carefully removed the organ from his chest cavity and held it in his hands. It was hard to believe that this relatively small looking muscle played such a large part in human survival.

Cradling the organ in his hands and showing it more tenderness than he had ever shown the body lying on his makeshift autopsy table, he placed the heart on a set of scales and studied the readings. 

"The subject's heart weighs 10.5 ounces, average size for an adult male."

Placing the heart in a clean tray ready for dissection later, Chen returned to the body and carefully removed the scarred lungs, placing them on the scales as he had done with the heart.

"The subject's lungs weigh a total of 6lbs, though the right lung weighs slightly more than  he left, which is typical in the human body."

Chen placed the lungs beside the heart and returned to the body to inspect the lower organs.

Removing the spleen from Tony's body, Chen placed the organ on the now bloody scales.

"003's spleen weighs 7 ounces. The organ is healthy, which I believe is unsurprising considering that the spleen plays a large part in fighting the bacteria that causes illnesses such as pneumonia."

After placing spleen with the other removed organs, Doctor Chen returned to Tony's side and pulled out another syringe, which he used to take a urine sample straight from the agent's bladder before removing said organ and weighing that too. 

"The subject's bladder carries a weight of two pounds and judging from the hue of the urine, the subject is not currently suffering from any urinary or bladder infections that I can note."

 After weighing both the large and small intestines ("weight of large intestine comes in 4lbs, size of small intestine is approximately 6.9 metres"), Matthew Chen moved back up to Tony's head and used his thumbs and index fingers to carefully open Tony's eyes up.

"The subject's eyes show no signs of any hemangioma or petechial rash."

Doctor Chen moved his hands to Tony's head, pressing around the cranium .

"There appears to be no sign of trauma around the subject's skull such as fractures or..."

***********

_"...bruises on the base of the neck."_

_Tony blinked from where he had been staring at the body of Peter Radley._

_"Sorry, Ducky, I was miles away, what did you say?"_

_Ducky tutted, "Honestly Anthony, I can never understand how you young people can always find the time to just stand around dreaming. I said that Petty Officer Radley here has bruises at the base of his neck. It is my belief that his attacker pinned our petty officer here down using his left hand, before rendering him unconscious with a sedative."_

_"Why would someone do this ?" Tony asked, glancing down the pale body and cringing minutely at the rather gory scene._

_Ducky blinked, "I beg your pardon Anthony, why would someone use a sedative?"_

_"No, I meant why would someone do -" he gestured to the body - "this. Why not just shoot or strangle them if you HAVE to kill a person?"_

_"No one HAS to kill a person, Anthony - unless it is in self-defence - but if you are asking why our killer took the time to cut his victims open this way, I believe that it is experimentation."_

_"Experimentation?"_

_The ME nodded, "Think about it Anthony; when I perform autopsies on my residents that come through here, why do I do it?"_

_Tony considered for a second, "You're using their bodies to try and find out how they died."_

_"Exactly," Ducky smiled. "I am essentially 'experimenting' on them."_

_"And you believe that's what our perpetrator is doing," Tony concluded, "but...why?"_

_The examiner shook his head sadly, patted Tony on the shoulder and turned back to the body._

_"That, Anthony, is where you and the rest of the team come in."_

_Tony sighed, "I was afraid you were going to say that."_

_*_

_"Say what, Timmy?" Abby turned her head from where she had just finished collecting the results from the DNA trace McGee had given her._

_"I said I was afraid that you were going to say that the DNA wouldn't reveal anything."_

_"No, silly," Abby wrapped her arms around Tim's neck and lightly kissed his cheek before skipping over to computer. "I said that the DNA didn't reveal MUCH."_

_McGee smiled slightly, "But it did reveal something?"_

_"Indeed it did, Timmy! It revealed that the suspect is of Asian descent."_

_Tim's smile morphed into a frown, "That's it? Abby, there are over seventeen and a half million Asians living in America; it's going to take a little while to narrow it down to just our killer."_

_"Not necessarily," Abby shook her head and gave a small roll of her eyes. "There may be a hell of a lot Asians living in America, but I doubt all of them are connected to BOTH of our victims, all you need to do is find the one that is and VOILA, you have your killer."_

_"I really hope it's going to be that easy, Abs," Tim replied as he exited the lab, "we still don't know why he's doing this..."_

_*_

_"...Experimentation."_

_Gibbs' head shot up and he stared at his Senior Field Agent_

_"Excuse me?"_

_Tony was leaning his cheek on his left palm and tapping his fingers against the wood of his desk._

_"Ducky said he believed that whoever killed Corporal Marsh and Petty Officer Radley was 'experimenting' on them...why?"_

_"I don't know, DiNozzo, why don't you tell me?"_

_Tony refrained from rolling his eyes and was about to open his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by McGee returning to the bullpen from the lab._

_"Maybe who ever it is is trying to find something...or test a theory."_

_"What theory?" Gibbs asked._

_"I'm not sure yet, Boss," McGee replied._

_Before Gibbs could open his mouth and demand that McGee find out, Tony spoke up._

_"You know, apart from the whole dumping the body thing, don't you think that the 'autopsies' done in both victims was rather...professional, like they knew what they were doing?"_

_Gibbs' eyebrows raised ever so slightly, a sign of his curiosity and intrigue._

_"You on to something, DiNozzo?"_

_"I could be, Boss," Tony turned to McGee. "Do you think you can get into the medical files of out victims, McHacker.?"_

_McGee sat back at his desk and logged into his computer. "I don't see why not, just give me a few minutes...what am I looking for anyway?"_

_"Check for any similarities in hospitals they may have been treated in and if they had any medical practitioners in common."_

_Tim nodded and got to work saying, "Abby mentioned that whoever our killer is is of Asian descent, so that COULD narrow it down some more."_

_Gibbs nodded in agreement as he watched his boys work together to solve the case._

_It didn't take long until Tony suddenly pointed at the screen._

_"Well, would you look at that."_

_Gibbs got up from his desk and moved to join the two younger agents, peering down at the medical files on McGee's screen._

_"Look at what, DiNozzo?"_

_Tony tapped the screen._

_"Both of our victims were treated with in less than a year of each other at the George Washington University Hospital. Lara Marsh for massive head trauma due to a...gunshot wound to the head, Jesus. And Petty Officer Radley suffered from an Atlanto-Occipital Dislocation...ok, I have no idea what that is."_

_It was McGee who provided the answer, unsurprisingly._

_"It's also known as an 'Internal Decapitation,' a rare medical condition whereby the skull separates completely from the spinal column. It's around 96% fatal, so let's just say that Radley is one lucky, lucky man."_

_"He had a strong survival instinct, McGee," Gibbs said, "they both did...until someone snatched it away from them."_

_Suddenly Tony jumped up, causing both McGee and Gibbs to jerk back slightly, though the latter recovered quickly._

_"That's it, that's the experiment! Survival!"_

_Both the Lead Agent and Junior Agent glanced at each other in confusion._

_"What the hell are you talking about Tony?" Gibbs asked._

_"Think about it Boss; a doctor's whole career is to basically create medical miracles, bring survival to someone whose very life is in the balance, right?"_

_"...Right," Gibbs agreed, beginning to think that DiNozzo wasn't just thinking outside of the box anymore, but had kicked it into the stratosphere._

_"Well, what if our suspect wondered the same thing?"_

_"The same thing about what?" Tim was puzzled._

_"A person's survival instinct," Tony answered. " Boss just said that our victims had a strong survival instinct when they were both injured in ways that SHOULD, for all intents and purposes, have killed them. Maybe our killer doctor wondered the same thing and he's 'experimenting' on them to try and discover just why their survival instincts appeared to be so strong when perhaps others were not."_

_Gibbs thought about it for a second before he gave a small smile. The theory was crazy, but then again they HAD once solved a case involving a Koala on a submarine, so..._

_"Who treated our victims during their respective visits to George Washington?"_

_Tony gave his megawatt grin._

_"A Doctor Matthew Chen, that name sound Asian to you?"_

_Gibbs nodded in agreement and jerked his head at Tony's computer._

_"Both of you find out anything and everything about this Chen guy; where he lives, his job, the name of his dog if he has one. I want something when I get back."_

_"Where are you going, Boss? Tony asked as he sat at his desk._

_"Coffee run," Gibbs answered briskly as he disappeared out of the bullpen._

_*_

_Approximately twenty minutes later Gibbs returned to the bullpen carrying three cups of coffee, two of which he distributed on the correct desks before taking a sip of his own dark concoction._

_"What have you got?"_

_His two subordinates jumped up and headed to the large screen in the centre of the room, Tim carrying the remote. He pressed one of the buttons and an image of a Chinese-looking man dressed in what appeared to be surgical scrubs appeared on the screen._

_"This is Matthew Chen, born here in Washington DC in 1952, parents emigrated here from China in the 1930s."_

_Tony continued from where McGee had left off._

_"Doctor Chen is trained as both a surgeon and a Medical Examiner. It seems he enjoys cutting people up for a living. I took the liberty of calling the hospital who confirmed that Chen wasn't working the nights both Corporal Marsh and Petty Officer Radley disappeared."_

_"That's good," Gibbs said when they had finished providing their information. "Tomorrow you two go down to the hospital and bring him in."_

_"Tomorrow?" Tony asked. "Are you sure? We can still go tonight."_

_Gibbs shook his head._

_"It's too late now, we'll go tomorrow. Go home and get some rest, first thing in the morning you'll head to the hospital like I said."_

_The two younger agents nodded reluctantly in agreement, McGee bent to pick up his backpack._

_"Very well, Boss," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow at 07.00."_

_"See ya, McGee," Tony replied._

_Gibbs just gave him a small nod of his head._

_Left alone in the bullpen, Tony perched on the corner his boss's desk as he waited fort the older man to gather his gear up._

_"So...Jethro...what we doing when we get home?" Tony asked, letting a sly grin appear on his face as he none too subtlety leered down his lover's body._

_"Well, Tony," Gibbs raised one eyebrow, "I don't know about you, but I'm going down to the basement when I get home and working on my wood."_

_Tony's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at his partner's innuendo, even as he felt a twitch of arousal down below._

_"Can...can I help?"_

_Gibbs grinned at the younger man, slapping him lightly on the ass as he passed by._

_"If you're a good boy I'll let you...'smooth out' any rough edges that I might have."_

_The SFA let out a small hiss of excitement and punched his fist in the air._

_"Yes! Score!"_

_*_

_Some time later:_

_"That was great, Jethro!"_

_Tony was sat against the wall of the basement, his hair a mess from where Gibbs had run his hand continually through it during their throes of passion. His silk tie was currently draped around his neck._

_"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Tony," Gibbs smiled as he poured two small tumblers of bourbon and handed one to his lover._

_Tony tossed the drink back without a second thought, feeling the burn as the golden liquid settled in his stomach. He then placed the empty tumbler on the floor beside his feet and pulled himself to standing, stretching slightly as he did so._

_"I'm hungry, are you hungry?"_

_"You're always hungry," Gibbs replied, "especially after we've just had sex."_

_"Hey, it's not my fault my body is wired to crave food every time we get down and dirty," Tony pointed out, pouting a bit as he headed towards the basement stairs and started to ascend them. "I'm going to go out and get us a takeaway, anything in particular you fancy?"_

_"Why don't you just order it over the phone?" Gibbs asked._

_"I would Boss, but I want to get some fresh air and walking helps me think."_

_"About what?"_

_Tony shrugged, "I don't know. Different things; the case, food...how lucky I am that you love me."_

_"Do you think about that last one a lot?" Gibbs smiled._

_"Only if I'm not too busy thinking about food...ouch! I mean, yeah, all the time." Tony rubbed the back of his head, though the hit hadn't actually hurt...much._

_"Just go and get the damn takeaway," Gibbs pointed up the stairs._

_"Aye aye Captain," Tony saluted his lover before turning briskly and jogging up the rest of the stairs. "I'll be back soon."_

_"Tony?" Gibbs called after him._

_"Yeah, Jethro,?" Tony paused at the top of the stairs and turned around._

_"Don't even think about bringing anything back with chillies in it, you do and I'll head slap you so hard that you'll think a bullet...._

*************

...passed through the centre of Chen's head and impacted in the wall behind him.

At the same time Tony's green eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright on the autopsy table, frantically clawing at himself, screaming.

"Where are they!? Where are they?!"

Ignoring the dead man on the floor, Gibbs rushed over to his SFA and grabbed hold of him, ignoring the fact that he was naked. It wasn't like he had never seen that before.

"Tony...Tony! Look at me! Where's what?"

"My organs!" Tony gasped out. " My heart, my lungs...he took them, he took all of them!"

"No, Tony," Gibbs shook the younger man a bit. "Chen drugged you, you were hallucinating. Remember, the others were drugged too. You're fine..see?" He gestured to Tony's very much alive body.

But either his SFA was still drugged or his 'autopsy' had taken him completely out of his head because he continued to claw and pat at his chest, seemingly unaware that if what he was searching for truly had been missing.... he'd already be dead.

"Please get them back, Boss, I can't survive without them, I can't...I can't....!"

                                  END

Couldn't kill him, so I psychologically maimed him instead.

 

 


End file.
